


Halloween Night

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Egos, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Halloween scary movie marathon with anti and chase, chase is terrified and anti distracts him [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Halloween Night

Chase didn’t know why this horror movie was different than others but he did know he was terrified.

He clenched onto Anti’s shirt and buried his face in his chest to avoid looking at the screen, but he could still hear the screams of the characters.

It’s just a movie.

It’s just a movie.

It’s just a movie.

Another scream ripped through the air, demanding Chase’s attention. He regretted looking back at the tv however as at that moment one character was being chopped up with an axe.

Chase couldn’t help the nervous whimper that left his lips as he closed his eyes and turned his head back to his boyfriend.

Anti glanced down at the trembling figure gripping onto him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that this movie was too intense for Chase. Anti put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Don’t worry, Chase. I’m scarier than any bullshit horror movie monster. I’ll protect you.” Anti chuckled. Chase just hugged Anti tighter.

Another shriek emerged from the tv, making Chase flinch violently and squeak into Anti’s chest.

Suddenly the noise stopped. Chase risked opening his eyes to see Anti holding the remote with his finger on the “pause” button and looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

“Alright, so we won’t watch The Shining.”

“S-Sorry.”

“It’s cool, babe. You’re around me all the time so you’ve probably already had your fair share of terrifying.” Anti flashed a playful grin making Chase smile. “But if you’re scared by that silly monster, than the real monster we live with will scare you even more.”

“What? Monster?” Chase’s eyes widened a bit. Ordinarily he wouldn’t believe Anti but he was paranoid from the movie. Not to mention it WAS Halloween.

“Oh yeah. There’s a terrifying monster here with us right now.”

“Anti. This isn’t f-funny.” Chase silently cursed himself for stuttering.

“Oh I’m not joking, I just need to warn you. He’s a vicious creature.” Anti loomed over Chase, grinning madly with his eyes dark. Chase was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

“Y-you won’t let him get me… right? You’ll protect me?”

Anti almost broke character at how adorable that was. He quickly shook it off and slid back into his menacing role.

“I don’t know…” Anti tapped his chin, pretending to think it over. “It’d be pretty fun to see him get you!”

Chase’s lip was quivering. Okay okay too far. Time to wrap it up.

“The name of this terrifying beast…” Anti raised his hands high above his head. “IS THE TICKLE MONSTER!”

“Wha- AHAHANTIHIHI!” Chase squealed and dissolved into hysterical laughter as Anti skittered his fingers across his ribs.

“Do you really think I’d let you be attacked by a REAL monster?” Anti chuckled. “I’m the only monster that can get close to you!” Anti declared dramatically as he kneaded his fingers under Chase’s arms.

“WHYHYHY?!” Chase cackled and bucked his hips, trying desperately to dislodge Anti’s torturous fingers.

“Because I needed to get your mind off of the movie, and you’re adorable when you’re laughing helplessly.” Anti giggled along with the victim. He attacked every spot he could get his hands on, taking note of which spots got laughter and which got giggles.

“NOHOHOT THEHEHERE, PLEHEHEASE!” Chase screeched when Anti’s hands grazed over his hips.

“Ooh new spot! Great for distracting you!” Anti eagerly dug into the man’s hips which elicited a shriek and loud, happy cackling.

“AHAHAHAHA! IHIHIM DIHIHISTRAHAHA- FAHACK!” Chase couldn’t even finish a thought. He was thrashing under the demon’s grip, each touch like a jolt of electricity running through his body.

“Just a bit more, you can handle it right? As a loving boyfriend I have to make sure you’re not scared. And you can’t be scared if you’re too preoccupied laughing! Cootchie cootchie coo!” Anti grinned when Chase blushed bright red.

“PLEHEHEHEASAHAHAHA!” Chase laughed. Tears of mirth threatened to spill with how hard he was laughing.

“Okay okay, I wouldn’t wanna kill ya.” Anti let up and say back on the couch to let his lover catch his breath. After a moment filled only with Chase’s heavy pants and soft giggles, Anti added “I’m sorry I made you watch a movie that scared ya so bad.”

“Ihit’s fihine, dork.” Chase sat up, the last of his giggles beginning to fade. “Can we watch a Disney movie before bed though? I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight otherwise.”

“A Disney movie? On Halloween?”

“Please?” Chase looked at Anti with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Anti sighed. “Fine.”

“Yes! We’re watching Tangled! My daughter loves that movie and it’s rubbed off on me.” Chase cheered before grabbing the remote and going to Netflix. Anti shook his head with a tired smile and settled next to Chase.

“I’m watching Tangled on Halloween.”

“Yes you are, now shut up and cuddle.” Chase giggled. He snuggled up next to Anti and sighed contently, letting the cheery opening song of Tangled calm him. The two fell asleep halfway in, spooning each other on the couch Halloween night.


End file.
